Cards In Decks
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page will help you find which decks contain your favorite cards. It lists all the cards that have been used in decks and which decks contain them. Note that sideboards are ignored in this list. This page is not updated in real-time so it may take a while for new decks to appear here. Only cards that are current in the game are shown here, cards that have been removed from the game are not shown. Only decks that contain no removed cards and hence are still playable are linked to here. You can get a full list of all decks that contain a card, including cards that have been removed from the game by going to the appropriate card page and clicking on the Show decks that contain this card link. Click on the arrows next to the card names to reveal the decks containing that card. Updated on Thursday, 09 May 2019 17:03 UTC A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Planeswalker 2019"," Esper","Cancer","Cancer-1","Corso","Counter Mill","esp","Esper","Esper angels","Esper BO3","Esper Conrol","ESPER CONTROL","Esper Control - JTR","Esper Control WAR","Esper Hero Socur","Esper invitational","esper win 2","esper1","espereg","Jeskai Control Amor","Mill deck Day9","prov","Singleton","Super","they ask for it","whoKnows","Prodigy","Boiiiiiiiiii","boros budget","Boros Guild Deck","Day 1 RDW Open Beta OMD","Dragonss","Kaos e Distruzione","LVD Chaos and Mayhem Upgrade","MTG Arena Black and Red Chaos and Mayhem Deck","NPE Chaos and Mayhem","NPE Strength in Numbers","Red Dragons","RW Aggr Starter","rW dec","Sarkhan Planeswalker 2019","Sarkhan, Dragonborn","Vizax - Izzet","knights","Abzan Immune","Angels","Angry White People","Ascension","Axorious","Azorius Aggro","Azorius Winds OMD","Blanc Rouge Boros","bloodlord","boros","Boros Angels","boros mid range","Boros Tokens","Boros Weenie","boros weenies","boros win","boros2","borossss angels","CGB's BW Vampires","Curious Devotion","Esper Vampire","GW Midrange","Heroic","Indestructeproof","joe","Jorge Zurdo","LittleFolks","LSV Red White","LVD Eternal Thirst Upgrade","Mono White Agro","New Red White Deck","NPE Suit Up","Orzhov Vamps OMD","Red White Custom","rer","sasa","Selesnya GW","Selesnya Tokens 2","Single","Small white men","Tokens Life","United Front","WG Aggro","White","White Red Todd Stevens","White weenie","White Weenie","white weenies","White Weenies","white/black","Whitedeckwin","White-red Aggro","izzet","Izzet Wizards","Jeskai Wizards","Kasmina Wizards","NPE Tolarian Tactics","SingletonWizards","Speed Wiz","Wizards","Wrath of mages upgraded","ww","pirates","CGB'S RIX UB Control","Grixis Control OMD","Q","abzan","chano","Green stompy","monogree","Stompy","tutu","NPE Artifacts Attack","NPE History Lesson","Crab Battle","Endless Forms Most Beautiful","Birbs","UG Vannifar Pod","Forza della foresta","Georges deck","LVD Forest's Might Upgrade","Mono green","MTG Arena Monogreen Forest's Might Deck","MTG Arena MonoGreen Forest's Might Deck","NPE Forest's Might","Vivien Planeswalker 2019","Arcane Interventions","Blue Artifacts","MTG Arena MonoBlue Arcane Inventions Deck","NPE Arcane Inventions","NPE Under Control","oh god","Abzan Fights","Ajani heal + thud","Ajani Lifegain","Ajani's Legions","Azorius","blub","Boros Aggro2","Castod","GW Proliferate","Kai's Gates","Knights of the WB","Multiply","One Up Socur","paokaras","Pride Pack","Sebi","selesnya token","Dreadhorde","FORMATION3","gb","Mythic Ajani Selesnya Tokens","Selesnya Mid","w","Ajani","Ajani Planeswalker 2019","gentil lion","WhiteBlack","Ajani's Feather","MTG Arena MonoWhite Tactical Assault Deck","Novo","MTG Arena White and Green Auras of Majesty Deck","NPE Auras of Majesty","agro vampires","Ajani's Warparty1","ayyyy","Azorious","bla","Blanc 1","Bobo totot","Boros Token","Böse Vampiere","bw","Cascade","Cwen58","Deck vampire for esmee","Eternal Thirst Budget TRB","FunnyDeckName","Green-White Token","Healing","Kryder's White Wimps","Mono White ft. Ajani's Pridemate","NPE Eternal Thirst","NPE Gaining Ground","Planeswalker Deck WAR Gideon WotC","sdad","Sede sem fim","Thirsty Fboi","Undefeated","vampire","Vampire Combo Rush","waffles","white me","WR-Budget","Abzan tokens","NPE Strength in Numbers (Old)","Vampiro ITA","Arcades","Artifactorio","Artificial Mill","Budget Walls Socur","Defender","THE KARN SAGA","Bant Flash Socur","meep","thsn.tmp3","true death god","25 Plains (WAR) 250 1 Serra's Guardian (M19) 284 1 Leonin Warleader (M19) 23 1 Zetalpa, Primal Dawn","Flying boogaloo","NPE Tactical Assault","Amass","Grixis Amass","Big Jund Treasures","NPE Scurvy Dogs","Pirates of Penzance","UBR Control","aaa","Bolas War","DragonFede","duck","GreekPosos ot Gologo","Grixis Control (WAR Standard)","MYTHIC","Rakdos Aristocrats","All Color","bant control","counter to all","dredge","Esper Amulet","Esper Nexus","iii","Jeskai Control1","mill","NivyBoy","Phoenix Spells","Storm","Thin","Thing","uw nexus","mono red aggro","gruul","nissa","Dino Powaaa","Fat Pack","damage","BR Control","dino low mana","JesJesKai","Mono Black 5 Color","Pauper Wizards","Bant Nexus","BIG RED - TIER 0 EN BO1","CGB's RIX Dinos","Dinothran","Esper 4+ copies","Exploration","fog","FUNgus","Hoogland TUrns","karn and firends","Kryder Golgari Control","Kryder Orzhov Control","La Chimata di Selesnya","Legendary White","LVD Saproling Swarm Upgrade","Mardu Revels","Mono Black Midrange","Mono Black OMD","Mono Green","Naya Control","Nexus of Gates","Orzhov","Orzhov Control","Overflow","Ozrock Deck","PALAAKA","Pene","R Rick Rolled","RDW OMD","Sanguine Sunbird","Selesnya Tokens","simic nexus","Stevens Tokens","Sultai Singleton","Tamiyo Nexus","test1","THRAN TEMPORAL GATE","tokens","tokin","wayward stream","Whats yours is mine","4 Gate","4 gates","Angel Gates Deck","day9 gates","gate treasure","gates","Gates","Gates boi","gates finals","gatesm1","Omnigate infinite","Portoes","RUSH","birds","Blue red","Drakar","Izzet Dragons","Izzet Drake","IZZET DRAKES","Izzet Drakes and Phoenix","Izzet Drakes Z","Izzet Phoenix","LSV","Pheonix","Phoenix","Phoenix El","Phoenix Rising","UBR Tempo","41","Abzan Dino Journey","BB","BLACK ATTACK","DevilWuster They Made Me","Dimir Surveil","elder","Galren Abzan Control","Golgari Brew","Golgari Explorers OMD","Golgari Test Deck","Grixis Control","Grixis Dragons","Heaven Deck","Rud3z Jund Journey","Saprolings!!!","Vraska","VraskaESP","Dovin Planeswalker","pinkdeck","Planeswalker Deck RNA Dovin WotC","DevilWuster Old Blacky","Bloody","UB Historic","Black and White Knights","BW Knights","Lifegain","Orzhovian Death","Making infinite dragon gods","Superfriends discard","3 color","a235882","aaaa","Abzan Journey to Eternity","Abzan Midrange","BG","BG Stompy","Black-green Midrange","BOH","BUG Superfriends","CZJ Golgari","GB Midrange09","goci","Golgari","Golgari Aggro","Golgari Combo","Golgari Czips","Golgari Explore","Golgari Mid 1","golgari midrange","golgari788","i'll be back","IZ*ONE v1","jack","lol","Matteo","Midrange","Sultai Midrange","Sultai Superfriends","Sultai Topdeck Socur","Thomas Diedic's Golgari Midrange","tot","Treasure Control","Twins Rock Socur","Undergrowth","What is Muldrotha doing here","Angelic Army (WIP)","Borosnya","tricolor","Planeswalker Deck GRN Vraska WotC","Raptor Race","swmi","Combos","control 22","Fra2","Infinite Combo's","No Hand","OnurDeck","UR Ral's Combo","WB Mid","123","Aggro Boros","Boros","BOROS","Boros Aggro","boros curveout","Boros Extra-Aggro","Boros Heroic","Boros Mentors","Jeskai Angels","Mardu Hero CGB","MysticBlue's Naya Midrange","Naya Legends","RW","RW Angels","Zombie graveyard","NPE Wrath of Mages","UB Flyers Starter","Mill","Planeswalker Deck RNA Domri WotC","Bant Contrôle","Bone","control","DevilWuster Aviary","DevilWuster Favorable Wins","esper flying","Jeskai Budget Test","Jeskai Control","NPE Wing and Claw","Azorious aggro","Jeksai","jeskai","Trump's GW deck","Yanky Mc Yank","Planeswalker Deck WAR Jace WotC","a","ah","Burn","Buuuuurn","Chill + Flex","Dinosauri Modificato","DINOSAURUKSII","Dragon","frenzy","Goblin","Grixis Pirates","Jacks","mono red mv","Monored Burn","MTG Arena Red and Green Primal Fury Deck","NPE Kicking and Screaming","NPE Primal Fury","Rakdos and Ruin","red","red blue","Red Rushed","Rhythm of the Guardians","Shocking flying","squee-teshar","treasure","UR Slow Burn","Yeet","Simple boros","I See You","Main Deck Blind-Eyed 2.0","What even","Esper Midrange Socur","Sorin Esper Midrange","Drakes U/R. No Phoenix","Izzet dracos","Izzet drakes","Izzet Drakes","Izzet Wizard","mizzet","Shoota grixis","UR Drakes - Standard","Wieners","Elfish Nonsense","Gruul Elves","Most","Temur Monsters Socur","Grixis Boss !","Bollas hello","BR","Rakdon midrange","Selesnya Dinos OMD","Green-White","mono white","Mono White","Mono-white aggro","white aggro","White Mythic Inviational","white weeny","Yolo","Alliegance merfolk","Temur pod","I like this deck","DevilWuster Hijack This","DevilWuster Orzhov's Bane","Vampires OMD","WB Lifegain","Convection Oven","Convoke","Gr Stompy","starter 2","Starter Deck 2","Starter Deck 3","Azorius Superfriends","deck","dek","Dreadhorde Control","nassifandfriends","orzohv","superfriends","Temur33333","UB","UW","CGB's Flying Pirates","CheapWar","Dark Skies (Possible day one)","Day One Flyers OMD","Dimir Flyers OMD","Dimir Pirates OMD","asdasdas","Azorius Mill Socur","bant","Blau","blue/red mizzet","Dungeons and Draggers","Elf","Flex + Chill","French Jeskai","gtreee","guign","jacks","Jeskai Francais","Mill Deck","Mill survive","Mono Blue Aggro","Mono U","Mono-Blue Aggro","mono-blue tempo","monoU tempo","mythic jeskai","UB Control","UB Pirate Starter","Aristocrats","Army of Bolas","Cruel Aristocracy","Death Cult","Judith","Jund","mardu","Mardu","Mardu Sacrifice Socur","Nicol Bolas","nouveau","Pestilent Firesong","Rakdoes it fast","Rakdos Aggro","Rakdos Burn","Deck Dimir","Dimir Netdeck","GrannyPeco","DevilWuster Rakdos of Lamb","dragons","Labyrinth","Mono Red Aggro 1337","yuui","DevilWuster Simply Red","MTG Arena MonoRed Dragon's Fire Deck","Black and Green","Beta Test RDW","Planeswalker Deck XLN Huatli WotC","Zombies","dino","aa","Bant","bant mid","bant wild 1","bug","GREEN","Icey","lll","mengucci krasis","murfolks","niv","no creature","Rals Infinite","Rama","Ramp Genesis v4","rgr","simic counters","Simic Counters Socur","Simic Mutant Midrange","Suldari Midrange","sultai","Sultai campaign","Sultai midrange","Temur Midrange","Temur Rec","Temur Rec BO1","temur reck","Temur reclamation","Temur Reclamation - Myyamagat","temur rerck niv","UG Theft","vannifar","Vannifar Temur","Unblockable Cheese","Day One Rakdos Pirates OMD","PiRed","Rakdos Pirates OMD","calvalcade","Mono Black Control","prova","CGB's Dinos - Obviously","Kryder Invocating Dinos","Monored Midrange","NPE Dragon's Fire","abc123","Chromatic Black","mono black zombi","Killy Silly","Orzhov Tokens OMD","BudgetBlue","CGBs Blue/White Control","CGB's Blue-White Amulet","CGB's UB Control","DevilWuster Dimir I Dare You","Jussi UR Primal Sorcery","CGB's Rakdos Pirates","CGB's Red Dinos Win","DevilWuster Gruueling","RG Aggro","Blaze","CGB's Nayasauras Rex","cicciopolenta","Dino explore","Dino Ramp","Dino rhythms","Dinotastisch","Dinotopia","Galren Carnage Ramp","Golgari feeee","Golgari fruta","Golgari Mid","Golgari midrange","Golgari Midrange","Goodgari Midrange","Gruul Haste","Gruul Riot","LVD Primal Fury Upgrade","Mono Green Jank","new serkahns","Pandemonium Event","Primal","ritmo de los dinos","Sarkhan Dinos 2.0","truc","13 Land Mono Black Zombies","Abzan Bontu","Bolas Control","Budget BG Saprolings","Dark Waters","Dark Waters2","David","ded","Dimir","Discard Control","esper","Esper 2","esper control","Esper Control","Fra","GOLGARI BUDGET","Grixis control","happy times","Heist","mono","Mono Black Jam","NPE Seeking Victory","Orzhov Control WAR","Sapo","seths","SIv2","Timvuz","ub pirates","Vampire","Yes","Flame of keld","Goblin Galore","plop","New Pauper","Lich 5 color","Rainbow Lich","gruull","Big Red","CGB's Boros Dinos","Kryder Naya Dinos","Dredge","Bleu Aggro","blue","blue budget","blue tempo","CGB's Deeproot Aggro","CGB's Izzet Amulet","Day One Merfolk OMD","drake","Drakes","herrre","Hungry Fish","Izzet Draw Socur","Izzet Saheeli","Kryder Simic Piranhas","Kryder UW Fliers","merfolk","Mill WU","Mono Bleu","mono blue","Mono Blue","Mono Blue Tempo","mono blue tempo m","mono blue tempo6457464488484","mono U","MonoBlu","Mono-Blue Tempo","MTG Arena Blue and Black Walk the Plank Deck","NPE Walk the Plank","RaTesuko","Simic Merfolk OMD","Tempo Baby","The River Heralds WotC","UB Pirate Fliers","UG Herald of Secret Streams","ug merflok","UW Flyers","Windy Pirates","B/R Counter burn","es","Izzet","Izzet Burn","izzet control","Izzet envel","Jeskai","jeskai control","Jeskai Control (WIP)","Jeskai Control WWWWW","Jeskai Nexus","Jeskai444","Nissa","persistent mill","Planeswalker Deck GRN Ral WotC","RB Izzet Burn/Mill","Slash","Land Awakening Socur","Witch-Maw Rampage Socur","Jund Reanimator OMD","Temur Gates","Esports Starter Kit","Milling","Teferi Mill","Goblin WR","Jeskai Cross","Jeskai Teferi","Jeskay control","Lumbering Mage Combo Socur","Vannifar Rocks Socur","dfa","Die Kailer sind Los","Gruul","Gruul Midrange Socur","Dinos","Enrage Raptor´s","G/W token","GW Tokies","Green-White Undergrowth","Abzan Tokens Socur","Scott Walker","Selesnya tokens","seltok","The Masses","CGB Dimir Surveil","CGB's Stupid Rich","Revel in Dimir Pirates","Ravnica Goblins","NPE Saproling Swarm","Sap Swarm","Drakon Age","Immo ca mix?","UR","CGB's RIX Flashy Merfolk","GreenBlack","Orzhov wot i made","Blue","Blue Tempo","CGB's RIX Speedy Merfolk","DevilWuster Filthy Fish People","Hadana's Fishes ApoApostolov","Hadana's Tempest ApoApostolov","Merfolk Tribal","mono blue tempo","mono blue tempo 1","Mono U Tempo","Ondin","sdcvsdfvf","Angel Wrath","CGB Divine Visitation Tokens","MTG Arena MonoBlack Graveyard Bash Deck","Timvus","NPE Graveyard Bash","uygu","Zombie","zombies","bg","pauper saproilings","Pauper Saps","Azul/verde","Fish Import","NPE Jungle Secrets","Spiritello","asd","Blue-Green Merfolk Competitive","dedasd","InFaMoUsPiScEs","LVD Jungle Secrets Upgrade","Meervolk","Merfolk","Peixe","Simic Merfolk Socur","Tritao verde e azul","UG Aggro","UG Merfolk","NPE Current Occupants","Secret Deepwater Boon","wand","Kryder 4c Revel","Esper Midrange","Blue Control","House Dimir","sultai control pauper","Etrata Surveil Socur","who","Wizard's Burn","V2","UB domination","Grooooot","Groooottt","Tezzeret Planeswalker 2019","Gruul Monsters","Thic Boi Shaman","GB Golgari","Golgari Graveyard","sadad","Brun","Budget Mono Red Burn","Esper Legends","Dino Journey","Infinity Damage Socur","Steven Grim Captain's Call","Kryder Dimir Corsairs","Bad RDW 1","krakel spektakel","Mono red aggro","mono red2","Mono-red budget","Red","Red burn","Do the Dinosaur","golgari","Kryder Jeskai Counterless Control","Sapro","cose","diared","lerolero","mazo","mono red","Mono red","Mono Red","Mono Red Agro","Mono Rouge","monored","Mono-Red Aggro","RDW Socur","Red Frenzy","redaggro","redredredredred","Pauper White"," Mono Red","Boblins","Mono Red Aggro","mono red burn","rdw","RDW","RED DECK WINN","Réellement Rouge","sad","sqdf","Swag goblin","vxc","WWW","GB Midrange","Golgari Izoni","Me","Goblin Aggro Budget","Pelt","CGB's Rites of Merfolk","Grull PV" A (2) (25) (1) (16) (1) (53) (11) (1) (4) (6) (2) (2) (1) (2) (1) (9) (6) (32) (7) (5) (4) (3) (51) (36) (5) (2) (6) (1) (3) (6) (1) (2) (1) (6) (8) (15) (1) (1) (3) (2) (2) (1) (9) (1) (49) (15) (19) (22) (1) (3) (4) (2) (3) (1) (5) (3) (3) (45) (8) (1) (3) (12) (32) (1) (8) (8) (1) (13) (22) (3) (9) B (11) (2) (1) (3) (42) (1) (2) (4) (1) (5) (23) (2) (9) (3) (11) (5) (1) (40) (4) (1) (6) (1) (2) (3) (25) (3) (2) (15) (14) (2) (6) (46) (42) (5) (4) (1) (1) (1) (1) (2) (5) (2) (1) (6) (2) (5) (2) (2) (1) (2) (14) (31) (3) (2) (1) (3) (65) (1) (4) (5) (6) (1) (1) (13) (1) C (1) (9) (2) (26) (1) (20) (2) (18) (1) (5) (78) (4) (107) (1) (4) (7) (7) (1) (2) (14) (1) (5) (3) (2) (1) (1) (1) (2) (22) (5) (1) (1) (1) (94) (115) (3) (2) (14) (13) (11) (2) (25) (1) (3) (54) (2) (95) (1) (2) (1) (2) (9) (4) (9) (2) (4) (1) (10) (24) (5) (2) (77) (4) (4) (4) (2) (3) (1) (5) (5) (1) (1) (47) (1) (8) (2) (6) (11) (1) (33) (44) D (13) (1) (1) (4) (1) (1) (1) (4) (36) (8) (28) (15) (1) (1) (15) (2) (5) (3) (5) (2) (48) (13) (13) (9) (1) (1) (1) (9) (28) (2) (10) (1) (6) (1) (18) (8) (1) (9) (5) (3) (6) (2) (6) (17) (4) (1) (16) (2) (2) (14) (1) (29) (2) (3) (6) (3) (2) (6) (9) (1) (1) (2) (20) (3) (15) (67) (18) (29) (14) (20) (57) (4) (25) (12) (1) (2) (11) (1) (1) (40) (16) (8) (1) (2) (6) (6) (3) (2) (2) (9) (2) (7) (2) (1) (74) (1) (4) (4) (9) (22) (13) (5) (25) (142) (8) (5) (32) (12) (3) (34) (17) (8) (4) (1) E (1) (2) (19) (3) (4) (2) (6) (17) (2) (1) (1) (2) (22) (2) (2) (6) (1) (2) (33) (22) (3) (18) (20) (3) (1) (12) (51) (11) (1) (1) (4) (10) (1) (6) (3) (53) (2) (22) (42) (3) (29) (1) (1) (6) F (3) (60) (5) (9) (1) (6) (17) (6) (1) (8) (9) (2) (2) (1) (6) (44) (24) (6) (19) (1) (2) (3) (2) (3) (4) (3) (57) (2) (3) (6) (2) (5) (2) (2) (18) (1) (12) (2) (1) (3) (7) (7) (3) (1) (33) (20) (26) (3) (1) (4) (3) (1) (13) (21) (7) G (13) (2) (1) (1) (14) (15) (19) (24) (1) (5) (8) (2) (45) (1) (2) (2) (54) (1) (5) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (19) (10) (5) (6) (5) (114) (1) (3) (4) (5) (18) (7) (1) (46) (6) (28) (3) (40) (2) (10) (11) (11) (7) (14) (5) (4) (52) (26) (2) (32) (32) (3) (5) (14) (6) (4) (7) (9) (10) (1) (9) (9) (1) (10) (1) (2) (12) (4) (36) (24) (12) (2) (22) (18) (1) (1) (20) (4) (1) (14) (16) (1) H (8) (1) (15) (2) (58) (3) (3) (3) (1) (39) (1) (4) (4) (2) (11) (18) (16) (14) (25) (9) (3) (5) (11) (6) (82) (3) (7) (91) (2) (1) (3) (45) (1) (1) (1) (3) (6) (1) (1) (1) (2) (38) (39) (4) I (3) (3) (3) (5) (3) (1) (5) (3) (4) (4) (2) (6) (32) (1) (3) (3) (1) (1) (4) (22) (8) (1) (14) (9) (1) (2) (2) (6) (38) (2) (3) (102) (62) (6) (22) (42) (2) J (1) (4) (5) (1) (1) (3) (29) (6) (80) (1) (4) (2) (3) (3) (16) (16) (1) (2) (2) (22) (1) (25) (1) K (1) (6) (38) (5) (9) (3) (6) (1) (15) (5) (28) (7) (18) (3) (1) (10) (33) (26) (20) (6) (1) (8) (6) (11) (5) (8) (32) (1) (3) (1) (26) (2) (38) (1) L (6) (1) (104) (3) (2) (11) (1) (3) (1) (2) (2) (25) (31) (68) (2) (35) (36) (1) (2) (4) (4) (18) (167) (1) (27) (1) (8) (1) (2) (5) (145) (14) (1) (4) (2) (1) (4) (33) (3) (41) M (1) (1) (6) (1) (4) (1) (8) (28) (7) (11) (4) (7) (2) (16) (3) (4) (2) (13) (2) (21) (63) (23) (10) (10) (9) (4) (102) (33) (1) (42) (1) (1) (26) (37) (1) (1) (19) (1) (1) (5) (7) (1) (11) (1) (51) (2) (9) (14) (78) (15) (1) (48) (8) (6) (4) (55) (8) (2) (3) (3) N (4) (3) (20) (1) (4) (5) (1) (4) (7) (5) (64) (1) (4) (2) (3) (17) (7) (15) (19) (8) (3) (18) (1) (2) (1) (46) (14) (5) (20) O (9) (5) (8) (1) (5) (4) (1) (7) (3) (1) (10) (5) (3) (19) (5) (8) (140) (7) (2) (9) (5) (7) (5) (89) P (2) (7) (2) (1) (1) (1) (2) (2) (2) (19) (1) (6) (7) (13) (19) (23) (1) (13) (1) (1) (1) (6) (1) (2) (6) (5) (3) (2) (1) (4) (2) (1) (33) (1) (15) (1) (7) (9) (1) (6) (5) (3) (5) (3) (7) (4) (1) (5) (27) (12) (2) (18) (6) (3) (1) (1) (12) (6) (2) (3) (9) (1) (22) (1) (7) Q (12) (2) (3) (9) R (16) (10) (3) (48) (4) (1) (2) (4) (4) (7) (1) (3) (39) (9) (5) (1) (6) (1) (2) (2) (6) (3) (15) (1) (14) (1) (9) (91) (1) (5) (10) (2) (10) (10) (2) (2) (9) (1) (23) (72) (1) (1) (2) (6) (2) (9) (1) (1) (48) (2) (7) (4) (36) (6) (5) (2) (25) (12) (14) (2) (1) (26) (7) (59) (3) (14) (46) (21) (26) (12) (1) (7) (2) (2) (16) (81) (2) (4) (2) (1) (15) (2) (34) (3) (14) (1) S (93) (5) (10) (1) (10) (7) (3) (2) (3) (21) (1) (1) (10) (33) (5) (2) (2) (3) (4) (3) (2) (3) (3) (2) (19) (1) (7) (1) (19) (38) (115) (11) (1) (38) (1) (33) (2) (3) (1) (1) (2) (8) (11) (1) (15) (81) (5) (2) (1) (53) (3) (8) (7) (5) (4) (5) (3) (1) (6) (1) (3) (22) (167) (2) (6) (30) (4) (7) (2) (2) (11) (6) (29) (3) (25) (2) (71) (4) (6) (64) (7) (4) (9) (2) (1) (24) (3) (11) (1) (3) (2) (1) (7) (7) (6) (7) (1) (34) (41) (1) (6) (2) (4) (25) (2) (9) (1) (2) (1) (2) (1) (1) (22) (8) (1) (1) (1) (10) (1) (3) (1) (1) (7) (3) (6) (4) (3) (7) (5) (57) (5) (1) (3) (1) (4) (2) (3) (6) (8) (13) (10) (1) (9) (8) (17) (5) (4) (1) (114) (20) (21) (46) (9) (1) (11) (1) (2) (1) (4) (15) (126) (2) (2) (5) (1) (1) (5) (12) (80) (10) (5) (4) (5) (1) (3) (1) (4) (16) (1) (4) (4) (3) (1) (46) (1) T (8) (16) (11) (14) (2) (8) (2) (1) (4) (1) (73) (15) (18) (34) (66) (1) (17) (1) (7) (2) (4) (9) (4) (3) (14) (1) (7) (11) (1) (1) (3) (1) (7) (1) (20) (3) (1) (61) (1) (21) (1) (32) (5) (9) (3) (6) (34) (1) (24) (1) (1) (80) (5) (4) (3) (4) (39) (7) (8) (1) (1) (1) (1) (2) (1) (16) (4) (3) (1) (6) (9) (1) (12) (19) (8) (1) (3) (2) (20) (2) (1) (16) (1) (4) (3) (56) (1) (29) (3) (2) (6) (1) (2) (1) (31) (1) (1) (17) U (15) (14) (60) (3) (6) (6) (6) (2) (3) (3) (2) (1) (3) (1) V (2) (6) (2) (3) (1) (20) (4) (6) (4) (11) (1) (2) (44) (2) (5) (2) (4) (3) (6) (2) (64) (11) (13) (4) (7) (2) (1) (10) (11) (2) (57) (5) (1) (1) (1) (1) (5) (8) (3) (6) (6) (2) (38) (1) (44) (1) (1) (1) (167) (1) (1) W (2) (2) (14) (4) (2) (11) (4) (4) (4) (1) (1) (14) (8) (6) (1) (9) (14) (109) (11) (10) (4) (5) (2) (2) (6) (1) (1) (21) (51) (6) (1) (2) (55) (33) (1) (99) (25) (1) Y (4) (12) (2) Z (2) (7) (10) (12) (9) (6) Category:Card Browsing